


Whatever gets you through the night

by Betta3x9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby Finds Out, Everybody find out, M/M, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6538888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betta3x9/pseuds/Betta3x9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gettando la testa all'indietro e gemendo, Sam venne nel preciso istante in cui la porta della loro camera veniva abbattuta e circa una mezza dozzina di agenti entravano, con le armi puntate, gridando - "Mani in alto, FBI!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever gets you through the night

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la challenge pasquale del gruppo WCCS.  
> Per Alessandra.
> 
> Ambientata durante la sesta serie

La prima cosa che pensò Sam fu che avrebbero dovuto ricordarsi di chiudere la porta.  
Non che avrebbe fatto nessuna differenza, visto che la squadra di polizia non si fermò certo a bussare.

*

  
Era iniziato tutto quella mattina, dopo la risoluzione di un caso inaspettatamente semplice in una cittadina così piccola ed insignificante di cui Sam non si era nemmeno preso il disturbo di memorizzarne il nome.

(O, più correttamente, era iniziato _davvero_ tutto circa una dozzina di anni prima, quando Sam era finalmente riuscito a riconoscere quella sensazione di _rabbia e disperazione e tristezza_ che gli stringeva lo stomaco, ogni volta che vedeva Dean uscire dalla porta diretto ad un appuntamento con ragazze ogni volta diverse, che Sam provava a non odiare, senza riuscirci).

Avevano letto la notizia degli omicidi con le vittime dai cuori mancanti in un diner qualsiasi, a nemmeno un'ora da lì. Erano partiti immediatamente.  
Il lupo mannaro era stato facile da rintracciare: era appena stato trasformato, era giovane e inesperto; non aveva avuto la prontezza o la capacità di coprire le proprie tracce.  
Alla fine, Sam si era limitato a coprire suo fratello con il fucile caricato ad argento, mentre Dean lo decapitava; gli schizzi di sangue gli erano arrivati al viso.

Era stato un caso molto semplice. Si meritavano una mezzagiornata di riposo e il motel era stato pagato. Tanto valeva farsi una doccia e riposarsi, prima di ripartire e abbandonare quel buco dimenticato da Dio, considerarono.

 

_O forse, la doccia avrebbe potuto attendere_ , aveva pensato Sam, quando, dopo aver a malapena chiuso la porta, Dean lo aveva spinto contro la parete, baciandolo.  
Sam aveva afferrato la camicia ancora insanguinata e sudata del fratello per tirarlo a sé, inclinato la testa e gli aveva leccato le labbra. Dean aveva sorriso, ancora l'adrenalina della caccia a scorrergli nelle vene, prendendo il controllo del bacio, mordendo le labbra di Sam e spingendo il proprio bacino contro quello dell'altro, l'erezione dura come una roccia a sfregare contro quella del fratello, che cresceva velocemente sotto la pressione.

  
"Vedo - Quindi - Quindi è il tuo turno", gemette Sam, inclinando la testa, mentre Dean lo marchiava sul collo con i denti.  
"Ci puoi scommettere, fratellino". Sam poteva sentire le labbra di Dean piegarsi in un sorriso soddisfatto.  
Lo sbuffo divertito di Sam si trasformò in un gemito all'ennesima spinta di Dean. "Se non ti togli subito questi pantaloni, giuro su Dio - "  
"Cosa farai, uhm?", il tono compiaciuto di Dean avrebbe meritato una risposta che Sam non era in grado di formulare, troppo impegnato a gemere e ricordarsi come fare a respirare.  
"O forse, i tuoi pantaloni", commentò Dean, iniziando a sbottonargli i jeans.  
"Oddio, Dean, per favore, prendilo in bocca, _per favore -_ "  
"Non penso che tu possa dare ordini", aggiunse, abbassando i pantaloni e gli slip quanto bastava per liberare il pene ormai completamente eretto di Sam, senza nemmeno sfiorarlo.  
" _Per favore_ \- "  
Sam poteva sentire, senza nemmeno vederlo, Dean alzare gli occhi al cielo. Sapeva che era tutta scena.  
"Solo per questa volta", disse, lasciandosi cadere sulle ginocchia, senza intenderlo davvero.  
"Finalmente", borbottò Sam, facendo scivolare le dita tra i capelli fin troppo corti del fratello, cercando di non spingerlo verso il suo inguine, e fallendo miseramente. "Lo dici tutte le volte, eppure continui ad inginocchiarti". La replica di Dean fu soffocata dall'erezione del fratello che scivolava tra le sue labbra. "Oddio, sì!", sospirò Sam, chiudendo gli occhi e abbandonandosi contro il muro.   
Dean lo prese completamente in bocca, senza esitare, nè fermarsi per tenerlo sulle spine, e fece scivolare la lingua attorno alla lunghezza. " _L'ultima volta, l'ultima volta -_ e intanto sei così bravo a succhiare cazzi - ", lo prese in giro Sam.  
Dean lasciò scivolare l'erezione dalle sue labbra in modo osceno: "Non sono io che finirò ad essere scopato contro questa parete, oggi". Sam soffocò un suono a metà tra una risata e un gemito.  
Dean chinò nuovamente la testa e si fece scivolare l'erezione di Sam fin quasi in gola. " _Oddio"_. Al rumore della zip dei pantaloni di suo fratello che si apriva, si concentrò per non venire lì e subito. "Ti stai toccando? _Oddio_ , Dean, ti stai toccando mentre hai il mio cazzo in bocca?" Sam aprì gli occhi e abbassò lo sguardo, sicuro di quello che avrebbe visto, eppure l'immagine della bocca di suo fratello attorno a sé e la vista dell'erezione di Dean che scivolava nel suo pugno chiuso, quasi bastò per farlo venire in quel momento. Quasi.  
"Letto. Ora". Borbottò, allontanando a malincuore Dean da sé - ma aveva in mente un modo migliore per venire.  
"Voglio scoparti contro questa parete" grugnì Dean, rialzandosi e premendo contro di Sam per tutta la lunghezza del corpo.  
Sam afferrò la testa del fratello con entrambe le mani, costringendolo a chinarla di lato, e lo baciò. Dean gemette, e spinse la lingua nella bocca dell'altro, senza alcuna dolcezza - e sospirò insoddisfatto e smanioso, iniziando a spingerlo verso il letto, sapendo bene che, nonostante l'ondata di eccitazione al pensiero di bloccare Sam tra sé e la parete dura - e prenderlo senza tante cerimone, la differenza di altezza l'avrebbe reso impossibile.

  
Sam si lasciò cadere sul letto, abbandonandosi sotto le mani di Dean, che gli stavano sfilando i pantaloni ormai arrotolati alle caviglie. Lo guardò spogliarsi della camicia ancora abbottonata, appallottolarla e gettarla in un angolo della stanza.   
"Ti piace quello che vedi?" chiese Dean, notando il suo sguardo, un ghigno divertito stampato in faccia.  
Sam alzò gli occhi al cielo, e arricciò il naso - "Stavo pensando che puzzassi, veramente"  
"Ma piantala, nemmeno tu sei un fiore dopo oggi", rise Dean, chinandosi per sbottonare la camicia di Sam, ma lasciandola aperta, senza sfilargliela.   
"Dov'è il lubrificante?"  
"Nella tasca interna della mia borsa"  
"Torno subito. Non muoverti" disse con tono divertito, prima di alzarsi e afferrare la borsa sull'altro letto. Sam rabbrividì per l'improvvisa assenza del calore e del peso del fratello su di sè. Girò la testa, a guardare la curva delle spalle nude di Dean e la schiena tesa, mentre si piegava per frugare nella tasca del borsone. Con gli occhi fissi sul culo perfetto di suo fratello, prese in mano la sua erezione, iniziando a massaggiarla senza fretta - _il meglio doveva ancora venire._  
"Pare che ti piaccia davvero, quello che vedi" commentò Dean, gli angoli della bocca rivolti verso l'alto, girandosi a guardare Sam, nudo a parte la camicia aperta e spiegazzata e schizzata di sangue, con una mano a muoversi sulla sua erezione e gli occhi fissi su di lui.  
"Sì, mi piace. E mi piacerebbe vederti più da vicino. Tipo sopra di me o, ancora meglio, dentro di me"  
Dean gemette, stringendo il tubo di lubrificante in una mano. " _Sammy - "_  
" _Dean_ , se quel tuo attrezzo non finisce in due minuti netti nel mio culo, ti prendo a calci"  
"Adoro quando mi dici certe sdolcinatezze, tesoro" rise Dean, stappando il lubrificante e lasciandone colare una dose generosa sulle dita.

  
Sam allargò le gambe, facendosi scivolare un cuscino sotto la schiena. Completamente esposto agli occhi di Dean, che si posizionò nello spazio lasciato libero, cercò di rilassare ogni muscolo, alla sensazione di un dito spalmato di lubrificante che lo penetrava.  
"Ho detto due minuti", commentò, a corto di fiato, allungandosi per strappare di mano al fratello la confezione di lubrificante aromatizzato a chissà cosa, rovesciandone accidentalmente una grossa dose sulla trapunta.  
"Oh oh - qualcuno pagherà la lavanderia"  
"Idiota", borbottò Sam, versandosene più del necessario su una mano, concentrandosi sulla sensazione di Dean che lo accarezzava dall'interno - e afferrò l'erezione del fratello, iniziando a spalmare il lubrificante. Lo sentì contrarsi sotto le sue dita - Dean gemette.

  
"Oddio, Sam" ansimò, con voce roca e senza fiato "Sammy, ho bisogno -" disse, lasciando scivolare fuori le dita dal corpo di suo fratello.  
"Oh, andiamo, sbrigati - "  
"Dillo, fratellino - andiamo... - !"  
Sam inclinò il bacino verso Dean, mostrando il pasticcio di lubricante tra le sue gambe. "Vuoi scoparmi o devo pregarti?"  
Dean gemette e si allungò a mordere il collo di Sam, facendo scivolare il pene ormai dolorosamente eretto tra le natiche del fratello.  
"Adesso rilassati"  
Sam sbuffò incredulo: "Oh, grazie, se non me l'avessi detto non ci avrei mai pensato! Grazie, di quest -" il resto della frase finì soffocata da un'esclamazione di sorpresa e piacere, alla sensazione dell'erezione di Dean che lo penetrava.  
"Oddio, sì, _sei così stretto_ " grugnì Dean, scivolando ancora più profondamente dentro il fratello, senza fermarsi prima di sentire i testicoli di Sam sfiorare i propri. Gemette, alla vista della propria erezione completamente inghiottita dal corpo dell'altro.  
"Muoviti" lo implorò Sam, inclinando il bacino. Dean, cogliendo il suggerimento, si lasciò scivolare fuori fin quasi alla punta, prima di penetrarlo nuovamente, con un colpo deciso. " _Oddio, Sam- Sammy_ \- " sospirò, mentre suo fratello muoveva le anche, cercando di incontrare le sue spinte.  
"Dean, andiamo - _più forte_ " disse, senza fiato " _Di più_ \- " - Dean lo penetrò ancora, e ancora, e ancora - premendo contro la prostata, facendolo inarcare di piacere, sotto di lui. " _Guardati, implorarmi per essere scopato_ \- ", Sam non rispose, ansimando a rabbrividendo sotto il tocco di Dean, incapace di formulare un pensiero che non fosse ' _di più_ ' e ' _più forte_ ' - trattenendosi, ad ogni spinta che colpiva il punto giusto dentro di lui, di non venire - la sua erezione si contraeva in anticipazione dell'orgasmo.

  
"Dean - " gemette ancora, tirandolo verso di sé, per baciarlo, incapace di registrare nient'altro che non fossero i loro corpi sudati premuti insieme e il movimento del cazzo di Dean che lo penetrava in maniera sempre più irregolare e frenetica.  
"Sam - Sam - devo - " quasi singhiozzò Dean, alzandosi sui gomiti e piegando la testa, per guardare la propria erezione scomparire fino in fondo dentro il corpo del fratello.   
"Andiamo, vienimi dentro, _andiamo_ " - le spinte diventarono sempre più irregolari, mentre Dean si piegava sui gomiti, per baciarlo, puntando i piedi e sbattendo il proprio corpo contratto contro quello di Sam, nessun altro pensiero in mente che non fosse Sam e il suo corpo e la sensazione della propria erezione che lo penetrava senza accortezze.  
" _Così - "_ singhiozzò Sam, un attimo prima che Dean si immobilizzasse e gettasse la testa all'indietro, gemendo, le spinte improvvisamente appena accennate, mentre veniva.  
Sam guardò la piega sensuale del suo collo, mentre sentiva Dean ammorbidirsi velocemente dentro di lui e il seme colare fuori, in un pasticcio di sperma, lubrificante e sudore - e il bisogno di venire come una necessità quasi dolorosa.   
"Dean, per favore, Dean, _ho bisogno_ \- "  
Mentre cercava ancora di riprendere fiato, Dean strinse l'erezione del fratello nel palmo ruvido, iniziando ad accarezzarlo con movimenti decisi.  
"Vieni, Sam, voglio vederti venire, andiamo - " sussurrò Dean, abbassandosi per baciarlo, mentre il suo pene flaccido scivolava fuori dal corpo di Sam, lasciandogli una sensazione di vuoto.  
Il peso di Dean sopra di lui che lo bloccava contro il materasso mentre lo baciava e il dolore piacevole dell'essere stato appena scopato e, soprattutto, la mano callosa di suo fratello che si muoveva senza accortezza e sempre più velocemente sul suo pene eretto, diventò improvvisamente troppo.

Gettando la testa all'indietro e gemendo, Sam venne nel preciso istante in cui la porta della loro camera veniva abbattuta e circa una mezza dozzina di agenti entravano, con le armi puntate, gridando - " _Mani in alto, FBI!"_

 

Ci fu un momento di assoluta immobilità da entrambe le parti.   
Gli agenti, spiazzati, si limitarono a fissarli, mentre Dean allontanava lentalmente la mano sporca di sperma dal cazzo di Sam, che, bloccato sotto di lui, boccheggiò senza parole, spiazzato, le beatitudine dell'orgasmo appena avuto, ormai un ricordo lontano.

"Mani dietro la testa", urlò, l'agente più veloce a riprendersi dalla vista.  
Sam considerò la distanza dalle armi (il borsone sopra il letto dall'altra parte della camera), la loro posizione e lentalmente, intrecciò le braccia dietro la testa. Un attimo dopo, guardò Dean copiare il suo movimento.  
Un agente, con una certa esitazione, si avvicinò con le manette in mano, mentre un suo collega continuava a tenerli sotto tiro.  
"Siete in arresto per l'omicidio di William Porter"  
"Almeno possiamo rivestirci, prima?"

 

  
La risposta, fortunatamente, fu, _più o meno_ , 'sì'.

 

Apparentemente, non erano stati poi così attenti a ripulire le tracce e la vicina di casa settantenne e pettegola aveva l'hobby di tener sotto controllo la situazione del vicinato con un binocolo professionale (con una particolare predilizione per le finestre aperte e illuminate dei suoi vicini), senza contare le macchie di sangue sui loro vestiti.   
"Merda" aveva borbottato Dean e Sam aveva concordato con tutto il cuore.

 

 

Ammanettati in due stanze diverse, Sam riusciva solo a pensare al momento in cui la polizia avrebbe realizzato che Ford e Hamill non fossero affatto i loro cognomi e, soprattutto, il loro grado di parentela.

 

Spesso, aveva l'impressione di aver passato la sua intera vita a venire a patti con il fatto che fosse innamorato di suo fratello ( _in certi momenti_ , si trovava ancora sopraffatto all'idea di quello che lui e Dean stavano facendo - _alcune volte_ , poco prima di addormentarsi, spalancava gli occhi improvvisamente sveglio e il battito del suo cuore accellerava, spinto da qualcosa che somigliava all'ansia e alla paura che qualcuno potesse scoprirli, e pensava a papà, a Bobby e al se stesso diciottenne che urlava di voler essere normale, fuggendo verso una vita che non gli era mai appartenuta).  
Ma Sam si sentiva ormai stanco di fuggire, di provare ad essere qualcun altro, _di provare ad essere normale_ ; era un mostro per così tanti motivi diversi ( _le fiamme dell'inferno crepitavano dietro il Muro nella sua testa_ ), ma amare suo fratello non era tra questi.  
Non si vergognava dell'amore che provava per Dean, perché si era avverata quell'unica possibilità su miliardi che Dean lo ricambiasse - ma era un'altra di quelle cose che le persone _normali_ non avrebbero capito, insieme al resto delle loro vite; perciò sarebbe rimasto un segreto.  
O, forse, ormai non lo era più.

 

"Sam Winchester", disse il detective sbattendo un fascicolo sul tavolo dove era stato ammanettato. "Diverse accuse di omicidio e di profanazione di tombe. Qua c'è scritto che sei morto quattro anni fa". _L'esplosione alla centrale di polizia, ovviamente_. "Non so, a me sembri piuttosto vivo. Così come tuo fratello". L'ultima parola fu sottolineata, le labbra piegate in una smorfia di disgusto. "Che c'è, Sam, eravate così disperati per una scopata che non vi importava dove lo stavate infilando?". Sam rimase in silenzio. Aveva sentito di peggio. "Oppure è più un'abitudine, la vostra? Magari vi inculate a vicenda fin da piccoli, visto che siete fratelli finocchi e tutto".   
Sam sbuffò, una smorfia divertita e amara a piegargli la faccia: "Mi sembra fin troppo interessato alle nostre vite sessuali, agente. Magari stasera penserà a noi, sotto la doccia".  
Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto, ma ne valeva la pena, anche solo per la faccia rossa e furiosa del detective, mentre sbatteva i fascicoli sul tavolo, gridando oscenità.

 

Durante l'interrogatorio, Sam non aprì bocca, catalogando mentalmente la solidità delle prove contro di loro per l'omicidio di William Porter, il lupo mannaro.  
Erano fottuti, considerò, mentre le sbarre della cella accanto alla stanza degli interrogatori dove era tenuto Dean, si chiudevano davanti la sua faccia.

 

  
In meno di ventiquattro ore, Sam osservò un'altra serie di sbarre chiudersi davanti a lui.

 

La cella era piccola, occupata da il suo nuovissimo compagno di stanza (un tizio tutto muscoli ricoperto di tatuaggi che non sembrava molto felice di vederlo) e non aveva alcuna idea di dove fosse finito Dean.   
Sicuramente era da qualche parte nell'edificio.  
La prigione non era una novità, e nemmeno non avere suo fratello accanto a lui, ma questo non rendeva la situazione migliore.

 

  
Riuscì a raggiungere Dean nel cortile, per l'ora d'aria quel giorno stesso.  
O, meglio, Dean riuscì a raggiungerlo, afferrandolo alle spalle per la divisa arancione, prima ancora che Sam lo vedesse.  
" _Sammy_ ". Suo fratello sembrava teso e stanco e infelice, ma ancora intero. Se lo sarebbe fatto bastare, per il momento. "Sam, non sapevo dove fossi finito - "  
"Lo so, Dean ma non preoccuparti, ho parlato con il nostro avvocato e - "  
"Al diavolo l'avvocato. Vediamo di filarcela da qui il prima possibile, Sam - "  
Sam sospirò. Forse non sarebbe stata una cattiva idea, vista la solidità delle prove contro di loro - e non era come se potessero spiegare che la vittima fosse un lupo mannaro che aveva appena divorato i cuori di quattro adolescenti.  
"Sì, va bene. Hai già un piano?"  
"Lo avrò", disse Dean, digrignando i denti, con assoluta certezza. "Aspetta e vedrai, fratellino. Intanto non attaccare rissa e non chinarti a raccogliere il sapone nella doccia, mi raccomando"  
Sam alzò gli occhi al cielo.

 

 

  
"Dicono che sei qui perché ti sei scopato tuo fratello. E' vero?"  
Sam considerò l'idea di fingere di non aver sentito. Non sembrava una buona idea. Alzò la testa dal suo piatto. "No"  
I due uomini dall'aspetto minaccioso lo squadrarono senza fretta. Sam riconobbe quello più basso: era il suo compagno di cella. "Allora non è vero?", chiese l'altro, l'angolo della bocca che si sollevava divertito.  
"Accusa di omicidio" gli sguardi che gli rivolsero non erano affatto impressionati. "Mai negato la seconda parte, però", aggiunse, come un ripensamento.  
"Tutto okay, Sam?" chiese Dean alle sue spalle, il vassoio in mano, pronto a gettarlo a terra al primo segnale di pericolo.  
"Tutto okay, Dean. Questi signori se ne stavano andando", disse, senza distogliere lo sguardo dai due.  
"Preoccupato per la tua puttanella?", chiese il tizio più basso e più grosso, che Sam aveva rinominato mentalmente _Mr Muscolo_ , troppo distratto e frustrato per provare ad essere originale.   
"Gira al largo, amico"  
"Sai perché sono qua dentro?"  
Dean lo osservò, sembrando considerare la montagna di muscoli e la cicatrice bianca sul lato della faccia. Gli mancava soltanto un cartello lampeggiante con la scritta "SONO PERICOLOSO" sopra la testa. "Non hai aiutato una nonnina ad attraversare la strada?"  
"Lo stronzetto pensa di essere spiritoso"  
"Oh, lo so per certo"  
"Forse è il caso che qualcuno insegni a te e alla tua _puttanella_ a stare al vostro posto"  
"Lascia stare mio fratello", righiò Dean, improvvisamente serio.  
"Per voi ragazzi non è la stessa cosa?"  
Sam li guardò allontanarsi, prima di voltarsi a guardare Dean, che sembrò decifrare il suo sguardo. "Non ho iniziato io", si difese.  
"Oh, andiamo, stai scherzando? Perché li hai provocati?"  
"Andiamo, Sammy, che importa? Tra qualche giorno saremo fuori di qui!"

 

 

 

Quando quella sera _Mr Muscolo_ lo spinse verso l'angolo della cella tappandogli la bocca con una mano, dopo che le luci si erano spente, Sam quasi sbuffò al ricordo del tono assolutamente convinto di suo fratello, mentre gli diceva che _tanto sarebbero stati fuori quanto prima, quindi, che importava?_  
"Se fiati, ti taglio la faccia", disse, iniziando ad armeggiare con l'elastico dei pantaloni della propria divisa. Aggiunse qualche battuta su suo fratello che Sam non si preoccupò di ascoltare, troppo impegnato a colpire il suo compagno di stanza con una ginocchiata ben piazzata e una manovra che certamente non fu una delle sue migliori, ma che bastò comunque a cogliere di sorpresa l'altro, che indietreggiò e finì a terra.  
 _Facile in modo quasi imbarazzante_ , pensò Sam, scrutando il suo assalitore niente affatto soprannaturale, atterrato miseramente sul proprio culo, con i pantaloni e le mutande mezze calate in modo patetico.  
"Credo che abbiamo finito, qui", disse, dirigendosi verso il proprio letto.

 

  
Il giorno dopo nessuno disturbò il pranzo di Sam e Dean.

 

  
Passò un'altra manciata di giorni prima che riuscissero ad evadere.  
Ovviamente, la prima cosa di cui entrambi sentirono il bisogno fu un pasto soddisfacente.  
(O la seconda).

 

 

  
"Hai letto i giornali con la notizia del nostro arresto?", chiese Dean, la mattina successiva, aprendo la porta della loro stanza, a due stati di distanza dalla prigione dove erano evasi.  
"No, perché?"  
Suo fratello lasciò scivolare un giornale sul tavolo, accanto al suo laptop accesso. Sam abbassò gli occhi e lesse il titolo.  
"Oh, merda".  
"Esatto".  
E' curioso come un'accusa di omicidio passi in secondo piano, quando vieni sorpreso a letto con tuo fratello.  
Non che l'accusa di omicidio si potesse apprendere da nessuno dei vari titoli sulla notizia che li riguardava.  
"Hai sentito Bobby, per caso?", chiese Dean con finta noncuranza.   
"Oh, merda", ripetè Sam.

 

 

  
Riuscirono ad evitare di chiamare Bobby per circa una decina di giorni, prima che il cellulare di Dean suonasse e il nome familiare comparisse sul display.  
"Quando pensavate di chiamarmi, idioti?", riuscì a sentire Sam, nonostante il telefono fosse incollato all'orecchio di Dean. "Tornate subito qui".  
"Bobby?"  
Dall'altra parte della cornetta, rispose solo il suono ripetitivo della linea libera.

 

 

  
Quando Dean parcheggiò l'Impala davanti casa di Bobby erano trascorsi due giorni dalla chiamata.  
Passarono una manciata di minuti senza che nessuno dei due facesse cenno di scendere dalla macchina.  
"Saprà che siamo qui. Avrà sentito il motore", commentò Sam.  
"Gesù, sembra quasi che tu sia a caccia - è - è _Bobby_!"  
"Bobby che avrà letto i giornali. Saprà di noi"  
Dean rimase in silenzio, ma la piega tra le sopracciglia si approfondì. Sam pensò che non sembrava più spaventato, ma arrabbiato.  
"E se non volesse più vederci?", sussurrò Sam, improvvisamente terrorizzato all'idea che l'unica persona che considerasse _famiglia_ al di fuori di loro stessi, avrebbe potuto voltargli le spalle per qualcosa che non avebbero potuto cambiare - non avrebbe mai potuto smettere di amare Dean, era un qualcosa radicato dentro di lui fin dall'inizio, _era una parte di se stesso._ Sarebbe stato come chiedergli di smettere di essere _Sam._   
"Allora, _al diavolo_ ", sbottò Dean, stringendo il volante tra le mani, senza girarsi a guardarlo. " _Al diavolo lui, la polizia, tutti_ \- ! Non ho bisogno dell'approvazione di nessuno, Sam, _non mi importa_ \- "  
"Dean, non intendevo - "  
"Questo che - questa cosa - tra di noi - _qualsiasi cosa sia_ \- è solo affar nostro e di nessun altro - "  
"Ti amo anch'io, Dean", mormorò piano Sam.   
Il viso del fratello si ammorbidì. "E se Bobby non approverà, bhè - che andasse a farsi fottere - "  
"Che ne dici di dirmelo in faccia, _idiota_?", brontolò Bobby, chinandosi all'altezza del finestrino aperto.  
"Bobby!", esclamò Dean, preso alla sprovvista.  
"Quando pensavate di farmi sapere che voi idioti foste finiti in prigione? Sono dovuto venire a saperlo da Rufy, per dio, non smetterà mai di rinfacciarmelo - "  
"Bobby", ripetè Sam, con voce speranzosa e rotta.  
"Ora scendete subito da quella macchina e venite dentro, che non ho voglia di stare qui a gelarmi le chiappe per aspettare voi - "  
"Hai letto i giornali?" chiese Sam, prima di riuscire a trattenersi.  
Bobby si bloccò, le spalle tese.

  
Sam avrebbe voluto rimangiarsi la domanda, se solo avesse potuto.  
"Sì, ho letto i giornali. E più tardi cercherò di scuotere in voi idioti un po' di buon senso perché, _per dio, cosa stavate pensando_? Ho passato una settimana senza riuscire a pensare ad altro e - _avrei avuto bisogno di candeggina per il cervello_ \- e avrei davvero voluto sapere cosa fosse passato per quelle vostre teste vuote - "  
"Bobby", lo interruppe Dean, la schiena dritta e l'espressione più onesta che Sam avesse mai visto colorargli la faccia "Bobby, è Sam. Come poteva essere nessun altro, se non Sam?" - _come avrei potuto amare qualcuno più di mio fratello?,_ era quello che in realtà stava dicendo.

  
Bobby si voltò a guardarlo e non c'era traccia di disgusto nella sua espressione.  
"Come stavo dicendo prima che voi idioti mi interrompeste, non ho dormito per una settimana, ma ora credo di essere okay. Non è la cosa peggiore che abbiate mai fatto e finché non vi azzardate a fare nulla sotto i miei occhi, posso lavorarci. Mi servirà altro tempo, ma penso che siamo a posto".

  
Bobby non capiva, _non avrebbe mai potuto capire_ quello che legava Sam a Dean, nessuno al di fuori di loro avrebbe mai potuto comprendere quella _necessità_ e quel _bisogno crudo_ di avere l'altro il più vicino possibile in ogni modo esistente e quell' _impossibilità_ di vivere una vita e l'eternità successiva senza l'altro al proprio fianco - eppure Bobby non li aveva cacciati; anzi, stava aprendo la porta della sua casa e li stava invitando ad entrare perché, anche se non capiva, _li stava accettando comunque._

  
Sam si sentì improvvisamente più leggero e felice di quando Dean aveva parcheggiato l'Impala solo pochi minuti prima.   
Posò una mano sulla spalla di suo fratello, per spingerlo verso la casa illuminata dove li attendeva un pasto pronto e qualche rimprovero. "Andiamo", disse, sorridendo, finalmente.

 

**Author's Note:**

> * (Il titolo è una citazione di John Lennon)


End file.
